Yu Gi Oh GX- A Girl and her Robots
by GiLaw
Summary: Gina or GiLaw as called by her friends is a new student in Duel Acadamy. With a Machine Deck based on her childhood, she'll have to be at the top of her game if she wants to stand a chance in the Acadamy- especially with Crowler and Shadow Duelists willing to halter her at every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey wazzup you guys? GiLaw here!**

**So for those of you who know me on DeviantART, you'll know that I've been submitting quite a few Yu-Gi-Oh cards lately.**

**Why? Well beause I've always loved the show and creating my own original cards from a young age. Unfortunately I was never able to buy a deck and play a proper game because my mom thought it was too boyish for me but that never stopped me.**

**Then I thought "What would happen if I joined Duel Academy?"**

**So I decided to write this! **

**Before we start, I just want to make a few notes:**

**Most of my cards are my original design. If you want to see them, be sure to check them out on DeviantART. My link is on my profile. Not all of my cards are up there yet, but they will be soon.**

**This will be told in the third person. My name is Gina, just to avoid confusion :P**

**Lastly this takes place towards the start of the series so characters such as Professor Banner and Chumley are still around.**

**Now enough talk, let's get this started! XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Old VS New Part 1**

Gina tugged at her hair, tightening her ponytail and grinned at her deck as she glanced up at the colossal Duel Acadamy.

"Yup, I'm ready," she grinned.

Without wasting any more time, she stepped inside and sauntered through a corridor filled with chattering students, all dressed in colors of red, yellow and blue. She smiled happily, ignoring the rude comments from those snobs in their blue uniforms. She'd show them what she was made of soon enough.

According to her letter, she had to go into the Dueling Arena to meet her oppoment and she could hardly wait. Sure, she'd barely passed her entrance exam but what was the point? This was all about the dueling, right? And if there was one hobby Gina loved more than anything, it was dueling. Well, that and writing stories for her favourite TV characters.

She stopped and took a moment to fish her deck out of her pocket and admire her cards. They meant everything to her. After all, they were inspired by nostalgic childhood memories. She couldn't wait to show them off to the world.

"Watch out!"

Gina looked up. Too late, someone banged into her, knocking the cards out of her hand, causing them to scatter to the floor.

"Hey!" she snapped, bending down to pick them up. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," the boy muttered as his two friends ran to join him. One was short and scrawny with glasses and green-blue long hair. The other was very overweight and seemed to resemble a koala in a way. The boy that had knocked Gina over had very scruffy auburn hair with brown tips and bright brown eyes. All three of them were dressed in red jackets.

"Told you you should've waited up," the short kid with glasses murmured.

"Well you know me, Si," the brunnete chuckled. He suddenly noticed the irritated look on Gina's face and pulled a face. "Hey, I said I was sorry."

"I know," said Gina.

"Well, just sayin'," the boy muttered, bending down to pick up a card and looked at it. "Spark Monkey?"

Gina blushed scarlet and quickly yanked it off of him.

"Whoa, what's the deal? I was just looking," the boy said, surprised.

"Sorry," Gina replied, immediately feeling guilty. "My cards are just really close to me. You'd have no idea."

The boy beamed. "Sweet! I have a special bond with my cards too!"

His two friends sighed at this.

"And I thought Jaden was the only one," the short kid murmured.

Gina raised her eyebrows at this. "So your name's Jaden."

"Yup!" Jaden grinned. "And these are my pals, Sirus and Chumley!"

"Well nice to meet you," Gina smiled. "I'm Gina. Though I prefer to be called GiLaw. And if you excuse me, I have a duel to attend to," she added, heading off.

Jaden raised his eyebrows. "A duel?"

"Oh no," muttered Chumley.

"Jaden . . ." Sirus said in a nervous tone.

"Why not?" Jaden laughed. "I wanna see what moves this Gina girl has!"

"Why not?" grinned Gina. "I could use some support. Besides, one of the perks of dueling is showing your oppoments exactly what you're made of!"

"Great," Sirus and Chumley murmured in unison as they sprinted after Gina and Jaden into the duel arena. Gina grinned, eager to get started. But the three boys, including Jaden froze once they saw who her oppoment was.

"Well _there_ you are! It's about time! I thought you weren't coming! Not that I didn't want you to come or anything," he sneered. At least Gina thought it was a he. With the long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, purple lips and pink lace on his blue coat, he really did look like a woman.

"And I see you've brought some friends too!" he added, eyeing the three boys in disapproval. "Hopefully you won't get too attatched. You do know you have to _win _this duel to stay here, right?"

"Yeah I know," Gina replied, frowning a little. "So what do I have to do, Mr . . . Mrs . . ."

_"Doctor_ if you please. Doctor Vellian Crowler to be exact," he grinned, adjusting his duel vest. "Now if you'd be so kind as to take your position. I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day."

"This is totally not licious," said Chumley. "Crowler will make a sandwich out of her in minutes!"

"Nah, she'll be fine," Jaden grinned. "If she's as close to her cards as she claims she is, she'll beat Crowler in no time!"

Sirus winced. "I certainly hope so."

"Alright Doctor! Let's do this!" Gina smirked, whipping out her deck and thrusting it into her duel disk slot, activating it. Crowler tightened his lips, and simply activated his duel vest while Jaden, Sirus and Chumley watched on. The two oppoments then exchanged a death glare as they drew out five cards.

_"DUEL!"_

**_Gina- 4000_**

**_Crowler- 4000_**

"I'll go first!" Gina butted in, drawing a card and examining it, as well as the five cards in her hand. A mischievous grin spread across her face. "I summon Robot Chicken in Defense Mode!"

A hologram of a chicken with metallic armor appeared on Gina's side of the field and knelt down, it's robotic wings held up in Defense position. _**(DEF- 1200)**_

"Next I'll play System Upgrade!" Gina added. "Now from this moment on, all my Machine Type Monsters gain 300 Attack and Defense Points!"

_**Robot Chicken- DEF- 1200-1500**_

"Sweet!" Jaden grinned.

"Finally I'll play one card face down and end my turn," Gina added. setting her card. "So Doc, let's see what you've got!"

"Huh," Crowler snorted. "For someone with that attitude, I expected more! But too bad, so sad," he tutted, drawing his card. "WATCH AND LEARN!"

Gina lowered her eyebrows as he examined his cards. Jaden, Sirus and Chumley leaned in forward, wondering what he was plotting.

"Alright Gina," Crowler sneered. "First things first, I'll place two cards face down. Then I'll activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm!"

Jaden, Sirus and Chumley froze. Crowler let out a manacial laugh as strong winds suddenly began to blow around the duel arena. Gina scrunched up her eyes and shielded her face.

"Um, Crowler!" she yelled. "Do you have a flagpole or something for my to hang onto? That wind's pretty strong!"

"Why Gina!" Crowler gasped. "That's the least of your worries!"

Gina only just managed to open her eyes in confusion when suddenly a shocking sight met her eyes- her face down card had just been destroyed!

"Ah! My Test Run Trap Card!" she cried in horror. She turned over only too see that her System Upgrade card had been destroyed too!

**_Robot Chicken- DEF- 1500-1200_**

"NO!" Gina cried. She glanced over at Crowler who was just standing there without a care in the world . . . even when his own two face down cards got destroyed too before the strong winds finally weared off.

Gina frowned. "Why did you just destroy your own Trap Cards?" she asked him in a suspicious tone.

Even if Crowler did reply, she would have been distracted by the black swirling clouds that suddenly filled the arena.

"Um . . ." A drop of sweat trickled down Gina's face. "Please tell me this is part of the storm, right?"

"Of course not!" Crowler chuckled. "This is even better! You'll see . . ."

Next thing, two golden Egyptian snake-like monsters appeared from the fog.

"Uh oh," Sirus shuddered. "I don't like where this is going!"

Crowler let out yet another manacial laugh, one of triumph. "I sacrifice the two Wicked Tokens that were created and summon THIS!" He dramatically raised his hand and bellowed out _"MY ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"_

Gina gasped in horror as a giant rustic golem rose from the smoke behind Crowler, towering above her, it's flashing red eye glaring viviously at her.

_**Ancient Gear Golem- ATK- 3000**_

"Now Ancient Gear Golem," Crowler ordered. "Attack that pesky chicken! Mechanised Malay!"

With that, Gear Golem's gears began to turn as it turned towards a defensless Robot Chicken. It clenched it's fists and lunged into it's body, smashing it into smithereens. Gina scrunched up her eyes to stop the dust getting in her eyes.

"By the way," Crowler added. "My Ancient Gear Golem has a little special ability. If a Gear Golem attacks a monster in Defense Mode with less points that Gear Golems attack points, then the extra damage goes to you!"

"WHAT?" Gina yelled in horror.

Before she could react, she found herself face to face with Golem's massive fist, earning herself a wallop in the chest.

_**Gina- 4000-2200**_

"Aw man," Sirus cried. "Crowler's really letting her have it! She's losing already!"

"Ahh, don't worry, Si," Jaden smiled. "The duel's only just started. And I'm sure Gina will pull through."

"You're got that right, Jaden!" Gina grinned. "And guess what, Crowler! My Robot Chicken has a special ability of his own too! When he's destroyed in battle, he leaves behind a Teggno Egg!"

On queue, a shiny silver metal egg appeared from the smoke left behind from the destroyed Robot Chicken.

_**Teggno Egg- DEF- 0000**_

"Just you wait, Crowler!" Gina chuckled. "Two turns after this appears on the field, I'll be able to hatch out any Machine Typer Monster in my deck I want!"

"So what?" Crowler sneered. "One strike from my Gear Golem and it'll be long gone- along with your life points!"

"Yeah right!" laughed Gina. "My Teggno Egg has another ability other than summoning hatchlings! It can't be destroyed no matter what you try!"

"Sweetness!" Jaden grinned.

"Way to play!" Sirus cheered.

"So licious!" exclaimed Chumley.

Crowler scowled. "Big deal. You won't have two more turns against _my_ deck!"

"We'll see about that! My move!" shouted Gina, drawing her card. "I summon Auramatronic in Attack Mode!"

A beautiful short blonde-haired cyborg girl appeared on Gina's side of the field, twirling gracefully.

_**Auramatronic- ATK- 400**_

Crowler burst out laughing. "Come now, Gina! Only 400 Attack Points? You'll _have _to do much better than that!"

"Slow down, Doc," Gina interrupted. "Auramatronic has a special ability of her own! Since she was summoned in Attack Mode, I can look at the cards in your hand and for every Machine Type Monster on my side of the field, I can steal a card from you!"

Crowler screamed. "You can't do that!"

"Just watch me!" shouted Gina. "Thanks to my Teggno Egg, I can now steal 1 card from you! Auramatronic, do your thing!"

Auramatronic's robotic blue eyes began to glow brightly. Crowler let out another scream as his two cards began to glow the same color. Next thing, the holograms of the two cards appeared in front of Gina, allowing her to examine them closely.

"Limiter Removal and Ancient Gear Castle. I wonder which one it'll be," she grinned a little sarcastically. She reached out and touched the hologram for Limiter Removal. It disappeared from Crowler's and and appeared in Gina's.

"I don't get it," said Sirus. "Even though she has Limiter Removal, Auramatronic still won't be powerful anough to take down Ancient Gear Golem."

"Unless . . ." Jaden grinned.

"Yeah, Auramatronic may not be able to take down your Golem," said Gina. "But this move will! I activate the Spell Card, Crystal Factory! Thanks to this card, I can now sacrifice Auramatronic to summon this to the field!"

Auramatronic glowed and disappeared. Next thing, thousands of crystals appeared and began to gather together, forming the shape of a bigger monster. As soon as the formation was complete, the new monster burst through the crystal cocoon. This monster consisted of mostly blue metal with gloves and boots made of crystal. Her crystal white eyes flashed viciously.

"Say hello to my Crystal Icebot!" Gina shouted happily.

_**Crystal Icebot- ATK- 2200**_

"Now Doc, can you guess what I'm gonna do next?" grinned Gina. "That's right- I'm activating the Spell Card Limiter Removal! So the Attack Points of all my Machine Type Monsters are doubled!"

_**Crystal Icebot- ATK- 4400**_

"Now THAT'S how you duel!" Jaden cheered.

"Alright, Crystal Icebot!" shouted Gina. "Attack Ancient Cear Golem with Crystal Ice Blast!"

Crowler screamed yet again as Crystal Icebot leapt into the air over his Gear Golem. She charged up icy air with sharp crystals in with her hands and aimed at Ancient Gear Golem before shooting it at him. The gale force, chills and piercing crystals were enough to cause him to blow up and nearly collapse on Crowler who was freaking out big time.

_**Crowler- 4000-2600**_

"Maybe you should consider keeping up to date with your machinery! It'll actually help you win your duels!" Gina snickered, making the professor growl in frustration. "I'll play one card face down and end my turn," she added.

Crystal Icebot suddenly froze. Next thing she clutched her head and scrunched up her eyes . . . and blew up.

"Um . . . what just happened?" asked Sirus, confused.

Gina tightened her lips as she realized what she had just done. "Yeah . . . I kinda forgot . . . Limiter Removal destroys your monsters at the end of the turn."

"You mean . . .?" Chumley froze. "You're defensless now?"

"Not quite," said Jaden happily. "That was a pretty sweet move you made there!"

Sirus and Chumley stared at him.

"Destroying her own monster?" Sirus asked.

"Destroying her own monster to take out his Gear Golem!" beamed Jaden. "Just look at Crowler! He's furious!"

Crowler glared at the remains of his Gear Golem and growled. _'_Alright, missy!' he thought to himself. 'Now you've pushed my buttons!'

"Okay, Gina!" he snarled, drawing a card is an aggresive manner. "It's time to teach you a real lesson! He took one look at the card he just drew before an evil smile came to his face.

Gina's face dropped. "Uh-oh . . ."

"I activate the Spell Card Ancient Castle!" shouted Crowler. Behind him, the rustic brown castle appeared. "But that won't be around for very long, my dear. Because if I summon any monster with 'Ancient' in it's name, I can sacrifice this little castle behind me and it counts for any number of sacrifices required! So now I sacrifice my Ancient Gear Castle in order to summon . . ." His smile grew wider. "Would you like to guess who?"

Gina's eyes widened in horror. "You don't mean-"

Crowler laughed. "Of course! It's ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"

"Again?" Jaden muttered as the Ancient Gear Castle exploded, allowing yet another Gear Golem to take it's place. Gina backed away, biting her lip in frustration.

"Don't worry," Crowler bellowed. "You're not the first to fail to such a wonderful teacher! At least you'll know you tried your hardest!"

"Don't think so!" Gina snapped. "I've got my Teggno Egg out! And don't forget, it can't be destroyed!"

"Yes yes, I'm quite aware of that," said Crowler slyly. "But you never said it can reduce battle damage to 0!"

'Great,"' Gina thought sarcastically. 'He knows about my egg's weakness.'

'And don't _you _forget about my Gear Golem's special ability. Once it attacks, all the extra damage goes to you! And with only 2200 Life Points . . ."

"Aw man!" said Sirus. "One attack from that Gear Golem and Gina's a goner!"

Gina tensed up and glared at Crowler who was now laughing like a crazy person.

'He's right!' she thought to herself. 'If I don't think of something fast, I really am a goner! And so are my hopes and dreams of becoming a famous duelist too!"

**Aaaaaaand I'm gonna leave it like that! Because I love leaving off lil' cliffeys ;)**

**So what did you think? Did you like my character and deck? Was everyone else in character? Did you enjoy the first half of the duel? Please let me know!**

**And be sure to check out my cards on DeviantART!**

**See ya! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Old VS New Part 2**

Gina glared at the massive Ancient Gear Golem, towering above her and her Teggno Egg. If she couldn't find a way to get out of this mess, she'd be long gone.

**Gina- 2200**

**Teggno Egg-DEF-0000**

Crowler smirked devishly at the sight before him. One more attack and he'd send that little slacker out of here for good. It was only a matter of time now. She was wide open. With his Gear Golem about to strike, she was now completely helpless.

**Crowler- 2600**

**Ancient Gear Golem-ATK-3000**

Gina sighed and turned over to Jaden, Sirus and Chumley who glanced at her, Jaden smiling confidently while Sirus and Chumley looked much more nervous.

"Well guys," she sighed. "It's been nice knowing ya."

Jaden cocked his head. "Say what?"

"It was nice to meet you guys," said Gina. "Too bad we couldn't get to know each other more. You all seemed really cool." She sighed again. "But I've lost. I can't get in here. I might as well surrended the duel now."

"Yes, that would be most wise!" Crowler butted in. "Do save yourself the embarrassment my dear."

"Whoa, slow down!" Jaden interrupted.

Everyone stared at him.

"Here we go with Jaden's motivational dueling speeches," muttered Sirus.

"If there's one thing you don't wanna do in a duel, it's give up!" Jaden shouted. "Because trust me, one move can turn it all around! And from what I've seen, Gina's cards are capable of doing just that!"

"Yes, that's wonderful," Crowler muttered sarcastically. "It's a pity she couldn't have done that earlier! After all, it's still my turn! And just in case you didn't know, Gina . . ." His grin grew wider. "If you were thinking of activating that face down of yours, forget it! When a Gear Golem attacks, you can't activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step!"

"Hey, no fair!" Jaden yelled.

"Well that's life, my boy!" Crowler replied.

Gina froze. _'Hold on!'_ she thought. _'Jaden's right! My cards can turn this around!'_ She glanced down at her face down card. _'After all, my Trap Card **does** have more than one effect . . .'_

Crowler chuckled. "Now where were we? OH YES! I REMEMBER!" He let out a manacial laugh. "ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM- SMASH THAT TEGGNO EGG! MECHANISED MALAY!"

Ancient Gear Golem's red eye flashed brightly as it looked down at the Teggno Egg. It withdrew it's fist, charging up the attack and then threw the massive punch at the tiny egg . . .

_**BOOM!**_

Jaden, Sirus and Chumley shielded their faces as holographic smoke surrounded the area while Crowler just stood there, grinning proudly.

"Well students, I hope you learned from this! That-"

"You need to learn more about your machines, Crowler!"

Crowler's smile dropped. Jaden, Sirus and Chumley looked up only to see Gina standing tall- and she was rummaging through her deck and picking out a card.

"What do you think you're doing?" Crowler demanded. "You should be long gone!"

Gina smirked. "Let me explain, Doc. You see, when your Gear Golem attacked, it set off my Robo Stress Signal Trap. When you attack one of my Machine Type Monsters, I can summon another machine from my hand and have it take the attack instead."

She held up the destroyed monster card. "The monster I summoned was Blue Tech Jay. And when he's Special Summoned, I can take any Spell Card from my deck and add it to my hand. Oh and since Blue Tech Jay has 1300 Attack Points . . ."

**Gina-2200-500**

"Didn't you just hear me?!" Crowler was beginning to lose his cool. "You can't activate a trap when my Golem attacks!"

Gina raised her eyebrows. "That's another thing you should know, Doc! My Robo Stress Signal has another ability! It can bypass all your monster effects!"

Crowler gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I knew you could do it!" Jaden cheered.

Gina nooded. "Thanks." She turned to face Crowler and turned serious. "And now I'm going to end this! It's my move, Doc!"

She drew a card and examine it along with the two remaining cards in her hand. "Perfect . . ."

Crowler was almost tearing his hair out in fear.

"First up," Gina grinned. "I activate the Spell Card Battery Recharge! Now for every Machine Type Monster in my Graveyard, I gain back 200 Life Points! And I call four. Robot Chicken, Auramatronic, Crystal Icebot and Blue Tech Jay! That means I get 800 Life Points!"

**Gina-500-1300**

"So what!" Crowler screeched. "You gained back some Life Points! I still have twice as much!"

"I never said I was finished!" Gina interrupted. "I still have my machine cards! And they mean everything to me! You'll see, Crowler!" she shouted. "I play Teggno Crank!"

The Teggno Egg in front of Gina suddenly began to rattle. Several cracks started forming . . .

"Thanks to this, I don't have to wait for my hatchling to come out!" Gina grinned. "Because this Spell Card hatches my Teggno Egg straight away! And remember, I can summon any Machine Type Monster in my deck I want!"

Jaden, Sirus and Chumley's eyes all widened in excitement as the egg began to crack more, light seeping out.

"Now come on out, SPARK MONKEY!" Gina shouted happily, dramatically pointing the her finger in the air. With that, the egg shattered, it's metallic shell scattering everywhere, the light nearly exploding out, making everyone except Gina shield their eyes to avoid getting blinded.

As the light cleared away, a bright red robotic monkey flipped out of the egg and landed neatly in front of Gina. His black eyes gleamed in a stylish yet somewhat intimidating manner as he let out a monkey screech.

**Spark Monkey-ATK-1400**

Crowler almost collapsed laughing. "Come now, Gina! Out of all the cards in your deck and you had to pick that filthy primate? Unless . . ." He let out a roar. "THAT'S THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!" He burst into hysterics, hunching over, clutching his stomach with laughter, tears pouring down his face.

Gina looked unamused. "There's a reason why I summoned my 'filthy primate', Doc."

Crowler looked up. "Why? Because he looks cute to you?"

"Well that's another reason," Gina smiled mischievously. "But it was because I could do this! She pulled out the one last card in her hand. "I equip my Spark Monkey with Magnetic Fists!"

Spark Monkey smirked before leaping into the air with his arms raised. His robotic hands disappeared through his arms before red electricity began to spark around them. All of a sudden, his hands had been replaced with a pair of bright red magnets.

Crowler snorted. "What a lovely accessory. Too bad it all went to waste. After all, it didn't increase your thing's strength by one point! And with only 1400 Attack Points, it can't _possibly _take down my Gear Golem."

"Ahhh!" Gina raised her eyebrows. "But you see, Doc, I'm not planning to take _down _your Golem . . ." She smiled the cheekiest most mischievous grin she could manage and announced "I'm planning to take OVER your Golem!"

_"TIME OUT!" _Crowler screeched, horrified.

"Na-uh!" interrupted Gina. "Here's how it works! With Magnetic Fists, I can pay 100 Life Points for every star your monster has to take control of it. And your Ancient Gear Golem has 8 stars. So now I'll pay 800 Life Points to take control of that giant hunk of junk!"

**Gina-1300-500**

"Spark Monkey, do your thing!" Gina ordered. "Get that Gear Golem over here!"

Spark Monkey nodded and raised his hands with his new magnets which began to charge up with bright red electricity. The others watched on, Jaden, Sirus and Chumley grinning in awe while Crowler clutched his hair in fear.

Finally, Spark Monkey let out a screech and shot his electricity at Ancient Gear Golem, surrounding it completely. Golem rustled as he found himself being taken over completely. His body began to rise off the ground and levitate slowly towards Gina's side, nearly knocking Crowler over in the progress. In fact, he had to duck to the ground to avoid getting walloped in the head.

Spark Monkey scrunched up his eyes and with the last of his strength, managed to haul a now helpless Ancient Gear Golem behind Gina and send it crashing down behind her. Holographic dust blew everywhere but Gina calmly stood there, her hair blowing in the wind. Ancient Gear Golem just stood there too, stunned before finally standing tall and towering over a defensless Crowler for once.

Gina winked at Spark Monkey and gave him the thumbs up. "Nice going, Sparky."

Spark Monkey winked back and smirked proudly.

"But-How-WHAT?!" Crowler was nearly in tears at this rate. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I just did," Gina replied. "And now, I'm going to finish this! Ancient Gear Golem, attack Crowler with-" She paused, trying to remember. "What was it again . . . Oh yeah. MECHANISED MALAY!"

Golem's gears began to grind, his red eye flashing bright. It withdrew his hand, his massive fist clenched, aimed at a terrified Crowler. Finally, it struck, punching the doctor so hard, it sent him flying off the stage, screaming like a girl.

**Crowler-2600-0**

Gina smirked and deactivated her duel disk. The card holograms disappeared, allowing Jaden, Sirus and Chumley to start cheering.

"Alright! That's game!" Jaden cheered as he and his pals ran up to celebrate with Gina.

"Yeah, way to play!" Sirus beamed.

"Why thank you," Gina replied happily. She turned to face Crowler who was just lying there in shock. "Oh and one last thing. Don't call Spark Monkey a filthy primate. He doesn't like it."

"Welcome to Duel Academy, Gina," said Jaden happily. "Can't wait to get to know you!"

Gina lowered her eyebrows. "I can't wait to get to know the other duelists around here."

"Just when I thought Jaden was enthusiastic," Sirus murmured.

"Wanna go hide somewhere?" asked Chumley.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," Sirus replied.

As the four friends headed off, Crowler climbed to his feet and glared at them angrily.

"Just you wait, Gina!" he snarled. "If I can't get rid of those Slifer Slackers, I'll get rid of you first! And since you beat me, I'll stop at nothing to make that happen! I'll throw all the challenges at you I can! Just you wait . . ."

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the duel!**

**What did you think? Do you like my cards? Is the story good? Is everyone else in character?**

**And yes, Spark Monkey is inspired by who you think he's inspired by. You might wanna brace yourselves cause he won't be the only one, lol! XD**

**Anyway, I'll see ya! ;D**


End file.
